A Wonderful Guy
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: When he gets the call on a little radio, he's tempted to ignore it. It isn't because he's already got a job in the Mojave to deal with. It's more so the principal of it all. Overwatch was dead, done in by its own hands. So honestly how was this gonna be any different? The answer came in the form of a tiny Korean girl with a Pip-Boy strapped to her wrist.


Hello all! It's been *checks watch*... Too damn long! Anyway, I post most of my stories to Ao3 now, but decided to update some of my more PG rated fics here for everyone. Hope y'all enjoy!

This story is a Fallout AU for the seventh day of Mc76 Week. The story itself is told in three parts, this is just the first, so expect some more... at some point. Look, I'm working on it. I can only hope that my characterizations aren't off and that everything flows right. Hope you enjoy!

Also check out the McCree and Soldier 76 designs I made for the AU! = post/155963770958/mc76-week-day-7-alternate-universe-im-a-bit

Title ripped from the song "(I'm In Love With) A Wonderful Guy" written by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, and performed by Tex Beneke for both Fallout 3 and Fallout 4.

* * *

When he gets the call on a little radio, he's tempted to ignore it. It isn't because he's already got a job in the Mojave to deal with -the payout was a little laughable, but the idea of spending a day or two in New Vegas didn't sound all that bad-. It's more so the principal of it all. Overwatch was dead, done in by its own hands. So honestly how was _this_ gonna be any different?

The answer came in the form of a tiny Korean girl with a Pip-Boy strapped to her wrist.

Jesse's never seen something quite like her… she called it a _mech_.

"I can take on anything with this baby." She says while tapping on the metal. The hollow thunks it produces brings on memories of old vetibirds waiting to be deployed out. Torbjorn's hammer hard at work getting the things to fly without sputtering out in the air.

"Uh _huh_ …" He gave her an incredulous look, "Then why d'ya need me?" He folds his arms, itching to just get through Freeside and to the Strip.

"Look, if I could just stay inside my baby 24/7, I would… but I can't. See where this is going, Jingle Jangle?"

Jesse raises a brow, looking down at the tiny woman. She gives him a devilish smirk that could make a Deathclaw think twice.

"I've gotta bag of 10,000 caps with your name on it if you can get me to Chicago." She then pokes him in his chest plate for emphasis.

" _No one_ carries around that kinda scrap. Prove it." He challenges, which he would later come to find out was probably the _worst_ thing to do when it came to dealing with Hana "DV.a" Song.

He tries and fails to keep his best poker face on when she reaches into her mech and pulls out a beat up looking bag, opening it only after looking around. Jesse didn't need to count to know that there was indeed a shit ton of caps inside. He knows when he's been outplayed.

With a low whistle, he flicks the brim of his hat up and says " _Damn_ … Where was it you said you needed to go?"

She gives him her Deathclaw smile as an answer.

* * *

It had been over a month of travel, stopping at settlements and every abandoned factory they came across. DV.a's mech often needed quite a bit of repair, and scavenging and trading were the only way to pick up the parts she needed. Not to mention avoiding the radioactive dust storms that would crop up. He could've sworn it was the off season.

Truth be told, Jesse didn't mind all that much. Raiders and slavers were good practice targets anyway, and with the Legion now crippled since the loss of their leader, it was easier to avoid their patrols heading east. No, what really bothered him the most was the impending dread he had felt the closer he got to Chicago.

Once they arrived, the feeling was eating a hole through his stomach.

"Say, Hana… Why'd you wanna come here anyway?" He asks as they walk through the city, slowly rebuilding itself after the "Disaster" as some of the locals have come to call it.

Hana looks his way while still operating her mech, the stomps on the pavement almost drown out her voice, "You don't _know?_ " She gives him an incredulous look, "Overwatch is back! I'm not gonna pass up an opportunity like that!"

Jesse suddenly can't stop smelling ash and burning metal. Structures collapsing, while people scream at roaring fires ring unrelenting in his ears. Everything is fuzzy around the edges, slowly turning black.

A wisp of a man-shaped shadow dances across his vision. Eyes red as blood, and smoke the sickly sweet scent of death. It get's closer, trying to shove the mask of scrap metal into his face. He feels the pins and needles of claws gently scraping across his cheeks.

It whispers, " _Little ingrate… lost again?"_

Hana's face appears in his field of vision, mask gone in a puff of smoke. She's out of her mech and vulnerable as she gives him a concerned look. "Jesse?"

Everything comes back to him at once, in an overwhelming rush. He hears the voices of the market, the scent of meat grilling nearby. He notices a crowd of people has gathered around them, DV.a's mech peeking out over their heads. "You okay?" She asks tentatively.

He grabs his hat and runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah... " He says a little more shakingly then he intended.

* * *

Winston's doing a lot better than expected. Despite the initial "Disaster", most of the settlers here are fine with having a super genius monkey from outer space on their side.

"I'm an _ape_ , McCree." He grumbles. Jesse at least makes an attempt to look sheepish.

"Sorry partner." He takes off his hat in a show of remorse. Winston rolls his eyes and scoffs rather playfully.

"I'm glad DV.a brought you along actually." He motions to the large computing systems scattered around a monitor. There's dust on the hulking machines along with the rest of the decrepit room, but the monitor is wiped clean with care. He begins typing away in a flurry, "We need to look for Doctor Ziegler." The little green text pops up with Angela's face on the left. "While I know her… _opinions_ on bringing Overwatch back aren't as agreeable, she would still be an excellent asset to have. We could use our own doctor capable of constructing medicine, rather than pester the medical clinic in town for supplies."

"What makes you think I'd be the man to bring her back?"

"It's not so much bringing _her_ back, so much as it's _finding someone_ for her," Winston explains. Jesse raises a brow, urging him to continue. Winston turns back to the computer and types away again, "Athena, I need you to bring up the files for 'Soldier 76'." The projector on the ceiling lights up, screening on the far wall a series of pictures of an older man.

"She's lookin' for a mercenary?" Jesse asks, spotting the 76 patch on the upper arm of his jacket.

"76 is more of a loose canon. A vigilante if you will." Winston explains, clicking through pictures, "We were able to reconfigure an old enclave eye-bot to see if we could track him down." The next few pictures are of the guy looking straight at the camera. Then the next one had him standing over the thing, about to smash it with the butt of his laser rifle. "Obviously we could only do it for so long," Winston says sheepishly.

"That still doesn't answer why Angie's looking for this man." Jesse folds his arms impatiently, tapping against the license plates he has attached to his arm.

"She won't give us a reason, only that if we can find this man, and bring him to her, she'll join us." Winston turns the projector off, the whirring of the machine dying slowly. "I would pry more, but I'm tentative about invading a private matter she may not want to talk about. Doctor Ziegler offered to join if we do this for her, and right now… I'm willing to put up with the secrecy… _for now_ at least. We need a doctor and she's the best." Winston concedes. "You on the other hand are the best when it comes to finding people McCree, we need you."

Jesse taps on his arm more, feeling the subtle vibrations of his fingernails hitting the hard surface. He scratches at a claw mark left there. He can smell ash and smoke even though he hasn't lit up a cigar yet. "Seems people have been finding _me_ more than the other way around these days…"

Winston tilts his head, mouth set to ask what he means, but McCree interrupts him.

"Where can I find this guy? And when I do, where am I bringin' him?" Winston looks a bit surprised like he wasn't expecting Jesse to agree so fast. He nods expression morphing into determined confidence.

"The last time he had a confirmed sighting, the man was somewhere in a place called Dorado down in Mexico. Doctor Angela is currently in Boston, but I can send her a message and get her to travel back here once you have 76 in tow."

Jesse laughs, "I just _came_ from the Mojave, Winston. Could've had all that done a month ago!"

Winston gives him a hearty laugh, pleasant and warm. A nice change of pace.

* * *

Jesse is sent off to Dorado about a week later, accompanied by Tracer and DV.a -who is not happy about practically walking all the way back-. Winston tries to explain that the radioactive dust storm will only grow more frequently as the season starts. They were on a time schedule. It still doesn't satisfy Hana's grievances.

The journey takes just about two months. Lena helping out by jumping ahead and taking out any threats before zipping back. She tends to smell like ozone and dust when she does. It's familiar.

It brings a smile to Jesse's face, seeing the girl come into her own, despite the hardships. She's even got a girl back home now, from what he's been able to put together. And it helps with the long trek down when Hana and Lena hit it off real quick, Hana showing off her Pip-Boy and her stack of games.

But there are occasions when Lena looks at McCree with a sad expression. Those moments make him anxious, a little frustrated even. Jesse knows she does it out of concern, a love for an old family member who appears to be finally making his way home again. But the thing is, he's been dealt a shit hand for most his life, the last thing he wants is pity.

* * *

Dorado is a colorful settlement, surrounded by an old set of factories once known as LumeriCo. With the amount of resources they have, they manage to make colorful assortments of dyes to paint their homes and shops. It's a little breathtaking if Jesse was honest.

Of course not everything is peaceful. A group of raiders moved in not too long ago, calling themselves _Los Muertos_ of all things. While they don't cause a lot of harm during the day, at night they terrorize anyone caught wandering around their territory. Lena's seeing red by the time the three of them piece together what was going down.

"We _need_ to stop them! These people don't deserve to live in fear." She says angry, her tiny fist hitting the table. Hana catches her sarsaparilla before it tips over and shoots a glare Lena's way. The bartender shooting Lena a similar look, silently warning her to keep it down as she cleans a glass. Lena, of course, ignores the gazes.

Jesse nods in understanding. "I hear ya, sweet tea, but we might be able to use them to our advantage." He sees Lena whip around, incredulous look and mouth set in righteous fury.

Hana butts in before a screaming match can take place. "Jingle Jangle's got a point. I've heard from some of the locals that this 76 guy is going after Los Muertos operations. If we could figure out where he's gonna hit next, we can catch him!"

"Keep your voice _down_ Hana. Don't know who's listenin' in..." Jesse chides before softening his expression. The bar they're in was in a safer territory away from the gang, but there's always that ' _what if'_ that Jesse just isn't willing to take. "Plus he's not an animal, hun. We just need to _talk_ to him is all."

"He sounds pretty aggressive, though," Lena interjects, having calmed down a bit, but her eyes still holding the same amount of passion in them. "He might not even _want_ to talk to us."

"But we _don't know_ where he's hiding! The best way to do it is to track down Los Muertos movements." Hana whispers hurriedly. "Then we can at least _track_ him from there."

Hana has a point and Jesse is smart enough to admit that it was the best plan they were going to come up with.

* * *

It was the _worst_ plan they could have come up with.

Jesse never liked dealing with raiders in any way other than 'shoot first', so standing in front of their presumed leader, posing as a " _business associate"_ is only making his trigger finger itch. Luckily, Hana is there with him, keeping it cool.

"Look, I've got other groups interested in my tech here," she goes to tap her mech, and Jesse is struck with a sense of deja vu. He wonders if this is how she usually gets people to do what she wants. Baiting could get you a long way these days. "So if you don't wanna talk business, then we'll be on our way."

A grunt, painted with some kinda skeleton design like the others around them, steps forward. "And what if we just _take_ it from you?" His voice is accented heavily, but none less threatening.

"Then my _associate_ here will deal with you." Hana gestures to Jesse, who in return gives the grunt a brooding look.

"I'd like to see him _try!"_ He yells, only slightly intimidated by the stranger. He looks about to lunge across the table when a gun is pointed at his forehead.

"I'd suggest against that, _amigo_ …" Jesse feels the muscles constrict. He really wants to pull the trigger, a miracle in itself that he doesn't.

" _Enough…_ " The guy in charge sounds annoyed and tired. He barks something in Spanish, that Jesse understands to be a threat. "Alright, we'll let you in on our little weapons trade. But in return, we want those… _meka configurations_ you promised." He points a menacing finger at Hana, the tattoo work glowing bright green with the lack of light.

Hana smirks, "Of course."

* * *

Jesse didn't like getting this close when it came to staking out a deal. Hana however, seems perfectly okay inside her massive mech, standing right behind a group of gang members and another group of raiders making a business deal. Jesse thinks that at least he has her mech for cover when things'll go wrong.

Lena is also playing back-up if everything went tits up like Jesse expects it might. She's still a bit too recognizable to really pull an undercover mission like this. However, her blinking might prove to be distracting enough for both Hana and him to run off.

It's not a solid plan, not by a long shot. There's too many " _what ifs"_ floating around, and the entire plan relies on this Soldier 76 guy _showing up_. If he doesn't they'll have to book it, cause there was no one in the wasteland that was getting a hold of Hana's meck.

When the deal is struck and caps are exchanged, Jesse fears that he'll have to hop on DV.a's back and let her fly the damn thing out the warehouse windows. Then, as if the great unknown had heard his prayers, the doors are kicked open. A lone silhouette blocks them all in, gun raised and Jesse spots the 76 patch on the right shoulder. He has the audacity to smile.

Then there's an explosion.

* * *

Through the fire and rubble of the warehouse, Jesse has just enough time to call out to Soldier 76. The man turns, the glow of his mask is eerie and Jesse tries to suppress a shudder. He can't help but think how much it looks like the masks that the NCR Rangers would wear. _Terrifying_ sonsabitches they were.

76 cocks his head, ignoring the pile of bodies littering the floor, "I've got no quail with you, so leave now, unless you want a fight you can't win." His voice is rough, like the sands of the New Mexican desserts. Jesse likes the sound despite the threatening tone, it's pleasant, unlike the guy's attitude.

"Not gonna happen, partner. Went to all this trouble just to find you." Jesse holsters his gun, hoping that 76 will get the message that they're not here to hurt him.

Hana's leaves her mech, sliding out of the back. " _Yeah!_ At least give us a chance to talk to ya!" She's grumpy, which isn't a good sign, but Jesse knows he can rein her in if she get's too bad.

"We just helped you out with these raiders, the least you could do id hear us out, mate!" Lena zips in then, having picked off any stragglers that tried to call for reinforcements. She looks a bit winded, which is strange, but Jesse isn't paying too much attention to her.

"Not interested." He answers bluntly, then he's off. Lena gives case, her chronal accelerator blinking her forward. Jesse calls out to her, but she's already too far ahead. He curses and follows behind while Hana gets back into her mech. He can hear the machine whirring to life as the sound of roaring thrusters throw Hana into the air.

By the time Jesse catches a streak of blue, he rounds into an ally, hoping to cut 76 off. Cornering the man might not seem like the best idea, but they didn't have much of a plan to go on now.

He spots Lena's figure, staring at the sky between decrepit settlement buildings. Jesse skids to a stop, breath uneven and heart pounding in his ears. "Lena, hun?"

"He just… jumped... Between the walls and…" A bewildered look mares her face.

"Hun, you okay?" Far as Jesse knows, something like parkour stunts never stopped Lena before.

"I… I don't think so…" She flickers around the edges and deep panic sets in. He glances down at her chronal accelerator, there's a small crack in its center. His stomach drops and knots form in his throat as he grabs Lena and lifts her up. He doesn't want to risk her accidently blinking and disappearing on them if she were to move on her own.

He can feel vibrations at his feet and a loud boom as Hana lands her mech behind him. "Send Winston a message _now!_ Tell him Lena's accelerator's been damaged!" He starts sprinting to the nearest repair shop, hoping they might have the tools to help once Winston sends in instructions.

"I'll be _fine_ Jess! I'm just… I just have to concentrate a little better is all…" She flickers again, her skin is pale and clammy, trying hard to keep control. Jesse clings her closer to him as he picks up speed.

"Angie be _damned_ , I'm gonna kill that sonovabitch…" He grits his teeth so hard, his jaw hurts.

* * *

Jesse tells himself that Hana is good at repair, she'd always had a knack for the little, complicated parts of her mech. It also helps that the shop they burst into was all too happy to lend him the tools they needed, although curious and alarmed.

Hana's hard at work, having to lean her Pip-Boy against a stack of burned up books and reading through the instructions to fix Lena's accelerator. Lena's across the tiny room, laying on a cot the family let them use, shivering, but trying to get some sleep nonetheless. He'd make sure to compensate the family for their hospitality.

He's more or less busying himself by quickly taking apart and cleaning his gun, checking for repairs and the like. His hands are diligent and careful, but still itching to pull the trigger.

"Stop _fidgeting_ , Jingle Jangles, I need to concentrate." Hana scolds. Jesse relents bouncing his leg under the table but doesn't stop cleaning his gun down.

"I should have done somthin'..." He mumbles. Hana sighs and gives him a look. She doesn't say anything, but he knows what she's implying.

 _No, there was nothing you could've done. So stop thinking about it._

She looks back and sighs again before getting up and placing the accelerator on the table. "I've done all I can. The glass piece is the only thing I can't fix properly. It'll have to be replaced once we get back, so until then my friend duck tape will have to do…" She putters off, most likely tired, but there's something else in her voice that Jesse catches.

"Somethin' wrong, Soda-pop?"

"I don't _have_ duct tape…" She admits, "I used the last of it to fix up my mech awhile back, and the stuff's hard to come by as it is." She yawns, stretching her arms out.

"You should get some sleep girl, I'll go look for some." He puts his six-shooter back together much quicker than he did taking it apart. Hana luckily didn't argue, standing up and giving him a nod before throwing down her sleeping bag and nearly collapsing on top of it.

He chuckles and heads to the door, wishing her a good night and getting a mumble in return.

* * *

The room is bathed in a gold light by the time he gets back. It's coming from a little cylindrical device in the center of the room, near Hana's head.

He's seen this tech before. A familiar warmth engulfs him as he steps inside the circle and places the duct tape he got on the table. He feels like he's regaining energy he hadn't had in quite some time. Angela developed these things herself, and they've kept many people -including himself- alive. Biomedical fields.

At first, he thinks it might have been Lena's. Angie always kept them tightly regulated, personally seeing to each shipment before it was sent out. Lena could have picked one up in the rundown infirmary. However, she's been knocked out cold sense Hana started fixing her accelerator.

He wouldn't be surprised if it was Hana's either. There must have been a few shipments of bio-fields that were left in abandoned Overwatch outposts. Anyone could pick these up, but she hasn't moved since he left.

He glances up. The window is wide open. It _wasn't_ when he'd gone out.

Cursing, Jesse quickly grabs onto it and leans outside. The window leads to a fire escape, and there's a man leaning on the wall next to his head. He's about to pull himself in and pull out his gun when a muzzle presses against his head.

"Watch yourself…" The rough voice from before is quieter now, as though he were actually considering the girls sleeping inside. Jesse turns his head and meets glowing goggles of a gas mask and a laser rifle. He shoots him a glare as he gets out of the window and onto the fire escape, arms in the air.

Soldier 76 jerks towards the stairs and Jesse is led to the roof. "Did you hurt Tracer?" he growls.

"No." The man's tone is flat, only making Jesse's blood boil. "If I did, I would have broken in to _finish_ the job, not use a bio-field to do the _opposite_." There's reason with his words, but Jesse still sees red.

"What do you _want_ then?" He barks.

"I wanna know why you're here…" 76 keeps Jesse facing away from him, but Jesse can hear him moving around.

"We told ya, we just need to talk to ya." He turns his head to see if he can get a look-see, only to find the muzzle pressing against his cheek, forcing him away again. "We had to pretend to be working with Los Muertos so we could actually meet up with you," Jesse adds. The muzzle is gone and he hears the man grunt behind him.

"I can believe that…" He says rather quickly, making Jesse curious and turn to face him now. "What is it you wanna say to me?" 76 barks.

"We're here on behalf of Doctor Angela Ziegler…" Jesse words carefully.

"And what exactly does she need me for?" 76 tilts his head but doesn't lower his rifle.

"She wants us to bring you to her." He says bluntly. 76 sighs, shoulders dipping slightly. Like he saw this coming.

"This has to do with Overwatch being recalled…" It's less of a question and more of an obvious statement. Jesse mentally curses before nodding his head. 76 sighs tiredly, almost in accepted frustration. Like a father or a husband who's been through this argument one too many times.

Jesse was hoping to keep the Overwatch bit under wraps for a bit longer. If the man had destroyed their eye-bot, then he's pretty sure 76 wouldn't take kindly to the reforming organization that decided to stalk him. Oh well…

"She said she'd join us if we brought you back to her…" He concedes, lowering his arms despite the gun pointed at him.

"Overwatch doesn't _need_ someone like me, kid…" 76 grumbles, finally lowering the weapon.

"I didn't say it _did_." Jesse growls, "We need _her_." He lowers his arms. The man sighs again, and for the life of him, Jesse can't figure out why it sounds so familiar.

"You'll have to convince her another way, kid. I'm just a soldier." With that, he turns and hops off the roof. Jesse runs to the edge just in time to see the old man running through an alley.

"I'm _37!_ " He yells into the night.

When he climbs back into the room, the yellow lights of the bio-field are sputtering out. He checks over the girls with almost reverent care, before noticing the crack in Lena's accelerator is completely gone.

* * *

They relay 76's message in the morning using Hana's Pip-Boy (thing's been a lifesaver more often that Jesse would have liked). Winston gets back to them within the hour. The news is less than stellar.

"I don't _believe_ this! We get into a firefight with local raiders, Lena almost _disappears_ , and I'm outa gum drops, but he still wants us to bring this guy back?!" Hana's furious, and it'd be adorable if it wasn't or the fact that Jesse barely got any sleep last night and therefore equally grumpy.

"Cheer up Hana, we'll figure out a way to convince the guy! We got rid of that raider gang at least." Lena's chronal accelerator glows brightly as she finishes strapping it on. She's more optimistic now that Dorado's local raider gang has been severely crippled. With their leader counted amongst the dead from the shoot out last night, it's only a matter of time before infighting gets the better of them.

Jesse knows that from experience.

" _How?!_ He obviously doesn't want to join! What're we gonna do to convince him?!" Hana's screaming into her bedroll out of frustration. Lena giggles while Jesse sighs.

How indeed…

* * *

Turns out the answer comes in the form of Death incarnate.

Jesse shudders as a claw rakes around a fountain, scraping along the stonework. The shadow curls around his wounded body, coaching in his line of vision. Jesse can only smell ash.

The shotgun used to blow a hole in his side rematerializes in the thing's hand. Jesse lurches away, but smoke tendrils push him back like he was made of nothing. His gun is across the road, along with his _fucking arm_. Hana's nowhere in sight, finally listening to him _for once_ and ran. Lena's across town, grabbing more supplies. She's probably on her way back now, but will probably be too late.

He glowers at the masked phantom, " _Reaper…_ " He spits. It's mostly riddled with blood, but it gives the mask a nice touch.

Reaper growls out a sigh and brings up a sharp claw to Jesse's face. It scratches gently from his temple to his chin. Jesse can feel the sharp edge digging in slightly, the coppery scent of his own blood stuck to the talons. He wants to retch but can't gather enough air to even _breath_ properly.

There are people screaming. There's chaos around them as the civilians race back to their homes. Jesse feels a vague sense of guilt. This was supposed to be a celebration, not a night of terror. Reaper drags his face back to him, not realizing that he looked away. Colors are bleeding together now. _Great._

All he can see, hear, and smell is death.

"Look at my little ingrate… How have you been lately?" Reaper says it slowly, mockingly.

"Not… too bad," He coughs, "Your...Yourself?" He wheezes through another fit but tries to make his voice sound just as sarcastic.

"Could be better…" Reaper shrugs, "Killing you and your little friends at Overwatch will definitely help."

" _Fuck you_." Jesse wheezes, protective anger flaring up. He's suddenly aware that Hana and Lena will be here soon. Facing down this monster on their own. He's got confidence in the girls, but _hell_ … Reaper's a completely different breed of mutant. He's not sure if they'll be able to take him on and win.

"Rude… I thought I taught you _better_ than that, ingrate." The claws of his hand wrap around his throat. Jesse stiffens.

"To be fair...You were a shit teacher to begin with, _Reyes_." Jesse wheezes out. The claws squeeze down and Jesse can't breathe anymore. He tries to struggle, to break Reaper's hold. Smoke engulfs him and he can't see anything beyond red eyes. He can't hear anything besides a dark, distorted chuckle that once brought him ease, but now only brings him dread.

Then there's an explosion followed by an inhuman scream.

" _You!"_ He hears Reaper roar before passing out.

* * *

Jesse wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Its walls are made of cracked cement, complete with piles of trash and rubble. He's not sure if it's still nighttime. From what he can tell, he thinks he's in an underground bunker. He realizes that he's laying on a dusty old couch, a blanket dropped on him.

When he tries to move, a hand catches his shoulder, gently pushing him back down. He looks up and sees the glowing red eyes of a gas mask.

"76?..." He mumbles, squinting his eyes as he tries to focus.

"You're fine, kid…"

"I'm 37…" he mumbles. There's a pause that suddenly has Jesse uneasy. He tries to bolt upright, but the hand is still holding him down, he starts to struggle, feeling bandages move oddly on his skin. "The girls!" He gasps, pain flaring up his side as he tries to wiggle himself free.

"They're fine, _safe._ Reaper ran off before they got there." Soldier 76 pushes him back down with gentle force. Jesse relaxes some, still on edge but too exhausted to do anything about it.

There's a warm glow suddenly. Jesse looks down and sees a bio-field, then looks back at 76. The guy's back is turned, rummaging through something on the coffee table.

"Reaper ambushed you I assume. Took a direct hit to your back on the far left side." He turns around, holding a stimpack, "Probably would have died if I hadn't heard all the screaming."

"Why'd ya save me?" Jesse feels the prick of the needle being injected. It's an instant relief, but now he's more tired than in pain. "Coulda… just let-let me…" He slurs, unable to finish the sentence. "Am I… _naked?_ " He vaguely wonders if there was more in that stimpack than just medicine as he lifts up his blanket.

76 shakes his head as he pulls out more gauze, "I had to make sure there weren't any other wounds. Figured you wouldn't completely mind if I cleaned you up a bit too." He chuckles. It's a smooth sound. "Now get some rest, kid. I need to make sure your dumbass didn't pull any stitches."

"I'm 37…" Jesse mumbles once more before passing out again.

* * *

When he wakes up again, Lena's relieved face is all he sees.

"Bloody _hell_ , Jess. You gave us a fright there." Her words are laced with concern as she sits on the edge of the couch.

Jesse turns his head, taking in his surroundings only to come across Soldier 76 sitting in a beat up chair, arms crossed as Hana pointing her pistol at him.

"Hey…" He says rather tiredly.

"You shut up!" Hana smacks the side of his arm with her tiny gun. All it does is jerk him slightly to the side. Despite the mask, he still manages to look annoyed.

"Jesse, love, what happened?" Lena is back in his field of vision, handing him a chipped mug. It's filled with clean water, and Jesse nearly downs the whole thing before Lena chide him for chugging it down.

"Isn't it a little obvious, sweet tea? 76 came to my rescue. Ain't he a gentleman." Jesse grins around the mug as he takes a sip. Hana snickers a little and 76 just sighs.

Lena doesn't look all that amused, and for the first time, Jesse is struck by how much Lena has grown, "We heard from the locals, Jesse. It was Reaper wasn't it?" He can hear the leather of 76's jacket crinkle as the man stiffens.

Jesse sighs in defeat before nodding, "Yeah… it was him." He's gonna have a new set of nightmares to accompany the old ones now. _Fantastic._

Lena curses under her breath, "We need to get out of here. I've had a run in with him a few more times than I'm happy with, and let me tell you lot, he doesn't joke around."

"Tell me about it." Jesse and 76 give each other a look, having said the same thing.

"You know him?" Jesse asks, glaring instinctually.

76 is silent for a moment before he gives another sigh, "Yeah… I know him." He doesn't look like he'll elaborate further, which is annoying, but the man _did_ save Jesse's life, so he won't go prying for now.

"Then you know how dangerous he is. What he'll do to the town's folk in order to find us." Lena states. 76 nods after what Jesse thinks is in a begrudging way rather than hesitance. "Then we _need_ to leave, _now._ "

Lena wastes no time gathering up Jesse's clothes, ignoring Hana's snort, "Oh my _god_ , you're _naked_. _Holy shit!"_ Jesse shoots her a glare as he grabs his clothes and stands on shaky feet. Hana's gaze goes directly to 76's, blush as dark as a Red Rocket gas station.

He smirks in satisfied victory before catching 76 looking at him. And while he can't tell what he's looking at in particular under his mask, he can take a guess. He flushes himself before hobbling into what he assumes is the little kitchen area.

Lena rolls her eyes, chuckling, "Single people, _sheesh._ "

* * *

Jesse hangs back at 76's little abode, which turns out to be a bank vault no longer in use. A tunnel connects to the outside right back into Dorado, cleverly hidden behind rubble and ripped posters. 76 is gathering up things into a duffle bag. Mostly essentials.

Jesse remains on the couch, keeping an eye on him. At this point Lena and Hana are going to be on their way back, having gathered what supplies they can for the long journey back to Chicago. Essentially the new plan is to just take 76 hostage. However, with the state that Jesse is currently in, he doubts he could stop 76 from leaving and going somewhere else.

So why _hasn't_ he?

He's tempted to ask as much, but 76 beats him to it, "Reaper is a formidable enemy. I've had a few run-ins with him in the past. Nearly killed me a few times." He places what little medical supplies he has into his bag. "I barely got away with you." He adds solemnly.

There's a hint of concern there that Jesse doesn't quite understand. "And what does that have to do with anythin'...?" Jesse spins the cylinder of his gun.

"I've used most of my medical supplies _on you_." 76 states bluntly. Jesse doesn't feel guilty about it. "I'm running low on a lot of supplies actually. Luckily the Los Muertos gang are down for the count, so I guess my job is done here." He zips up the bag and stands, facing Jesse.

"So you gonna leave or…?" Jesse knows he won't be stand up against the man for long, he's still recovering. He prepares himself for a fight, regardless.

"With Reaper undoubtedly on my tail now, and my supplies running low, I don't think I have much of a choice." He says, "I can either travel with your little group, or I can head out on my own and most likely die from either lack of food and medicine or from Reaper. Whichever comes first."

Jesse's heard something like this before. Remembers Reyes' cold expression as he said those words to him. Can smell the stink of musty cement and blood in the interrogation room. Survive or die. There was really no choice.

He sighs, "If you come with us, there's a likely chance we won't let you leave, right? We need a doctor, and Angela is the best." Jesse parrots Winston's words now. "And the only way she'll join is if you come along."

"I guess I'll take the risk then and go with you." 76 says, voice deep and rich, and Jesse can't help but flush at the hint of fondness the words seem to have.

It's eerily familiar.


End file.
